iShouldn't Have Done That
by silent-entrance
Summary: In which she loved Carly, but she loved Freddie more. Set after iOMG.


**La de da, the shit I come up with at 11pm when I'm not doing my assignment. There are parts of this which could come off as Spam-esque but IT'S COMPLETELY PLATONIC because 6 years is just nasty, although I guess if you really want then it's up to you. And also this is very anti-Carly because she's annoying. And also I'm not Dan Schneider, and if I was, Sam and Freddie would be doing filthy things by now. Enjoy.**

It was the only time Sam Puckett could remember every truly wanting to hit Carly Shay.

She had just kissed Freddie ("sorry") and she could swear he kissed back ("it's cool") and Carly Shay rushed out in a whirlwind of dark hair and skinny jeans and super-dooper-happy-all-the-freaking-time and was acting as though she'd been slapped across the face (if only) when she told Sam she was a backstabber and Freddie he was _hers _and kissed him firmly on the mouth. And Sam had to distract herself by counting to ten and spelling her name backwards and thinking happy, non-violent thoughts because hitting her best friend probably wouldn't be the best idea at this point in time, and she should have expected this, Carly had always been a little bit possessive.

Freddie looked like he had just been punched because, let's be honest, it was probably the most action the poor guy had every gotten in his life, and Carly looked smug because she was so sure she had gotten what she wanted, and Sam-

Sam looked hurt, which was weird because Samantha Puckett didn't get _hurt,_ she got _even._

So Carly screamed (_he's always been in love with me) _and Sam shouted (_get over yourself, you're only pissed because the attention isn't on you) _and Freddie tried to intervene (_guys, shut up and let me think) _before Carly burst into tears and threw herself into Freddie's arms because he always had a thing about _helping _people and she knew that, the shallow bitch _knew_ that, and Sam rolled her eyes and turned around because she couldn't decide between crying and hitting something, before exploding in a mess of angry words and hurt feelings and-

_Carly, you could have any guy you want, and the only reason you want this one is because someone else does, and that's sort of fucked for someone who is meant to be my best friend, and you two will date for a week before you get bored of him and he'll end up broken hearted and we'll all be in a mess._

And then she stormed off (because he wanted a Carly and that was a Carly thing to do, right?) and didn't look back.

.

Spencer didn't talk to Carly for three days. She got angry at him ("you're supposed to be taking my side, talk to me") and he sighed ("there's not supposed to be sides, and you don't want to hear what I have to say") and Carly stormed to her room and slammed the door and wished everyone would stop acting so _childish, _it wasn't her fault that she was in love.

.

She asked him why he wanted to go out with her when she wasn't blonde or violent or her best friend and he said that maybe she was something that he just had to get out of his system.

So he took her to the movies and she held his hand and it didn't feel wrong but it sure as fuck didn't feel right.

.

They broke up a week later. Carly thought that meant everything would go back to normal, but Sam still wasn't talking to them and Spencer still held back. Sam was wrong; it took a week for her to get bored, but he certainly wasn't broken hearted.

.

He said he was _disappointed _in her, which was even worse than angry. She had never noticed how quiet the apartment was without her two best friends sitting on her couch.

.

One day she picked up his phone to check the time and saw a text message from Sam Puckett ("my mums a bitch, tell me when Carly's gone"). And one to her ("where are you sleeping tonight?") and another from ("seriously, I'm fine. But thanks") and another to ("didn't answer my question. The front door is unlocked") and suddenly she understood why there were sometimes pillows on the couch and plates in the sink and she didn't mind, because Sam Puckett was the biggest mess she knew and Spencer was a sculpture, he loved putting broken things back together.

.

Freddie Benson smiled at Sam and she smiled back and Carly stopped looking so bloody _awkward_ all the time and he thought maybe he was getting his best friends back.

.

Sam knew it wasn't Carly's fault, she was just a jealous person, so she picked up the book which fell out of the brunettes hand at school and it wasn't _a lot, _but it was enough.


End file.
